The Adventures of Lucy's Home
by MsJaneDoe34
Summary: This is a little set of stories full of adventures and moments that happen in Lucy's house. It is set in the Fairy Tail universe, and could have spoilers. I'm going to be writing a boat load of these, so please enjoy. T rating for safety, there'll be swearing and possible pairings. Possible triggers, maybe. I really hope this captures some deep and happy moments! More to come!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a few little author notes I guess. I really love the friendship and bond they all share, and how Lucy's home seems to be a place where the cuteness of it all really comes to light. So I've decided I'm going to write a series of short stories about moments she's had with various friends, individual friends and sometimes even distant friends using her house as an escape pad. I hope you enjoy them, I'm gonna rate this one T for safety, it's gonna have some swearing and possibly some Graylu fluff. (I'm gonna write a Nalu one soon, I'm just really diggin' Graylu at the moment.)  
I do not own any of Fairy Tail or its characters.   
**

Lucy stood in her bath/shower soaking in the warmth, her mind wandered as she enjoyed the fresh scent of her herbal mixtures. Shower time was by far one of her favourite things to do.  
A lot of things have changed since Lucy Heartfilia joined the Fairy Tail guild, although this was bound to happen after all the things she'd been through. All the things they'd been through.  
She was now stronger than she'd ever imagined possible, her second Origin unlocked she could summon up to three spirits at one time, and she'd once summoned the celestial spirit king. She'd managed to collect and befriend spirits like Virgo and Leo king of the Zodiac, Gemini, Capricorn, Sagittarius. Her friends where greater than anything she'd ever conjured up in the lonely bedroom which she spent her childhood. They where heroes, and she was well on her way to becoming one herself. She'd lost too, things where missing from her life. But she had a light in every aspect of her life, and that was the light of the Fairies.  
There was one tradition, one new addition to her life that really iced the cake. It was the fact all of her closest comrades had felt comfortable enough in Lucy's home to make it their own second homes. Natsu and Happy, Carla and Wendy, Gray, Erza, Gajel, Levi, Panther Lilly, Cana had all slept, eaten and bathed in her home several times over the years. Hell, even Romeo, Elfman and Macow had stumbled in one night after making a drunken ruckus all throughout her neighbourhood.  
Lucy constantly complained about her (often times uninvited) guests intrusions, however deep down their presence and smiles warmed her to the core. For she had always known a life of loneliness and now she knew a life filled with friendship and laughter.

Laughter from the living room of her apartment snapped Lucy out of her thoughts. She decided it was time to hop out of the shower, seeing as one of her friends hadn't intruded yet it seemed a good way to end the peaceful warmth she'd experienced. Lucy hopped out, and stared at herself in the mirror for a short while. She hadn't really changed at all in appearance beside a few scars and more defined muscles, and yet she was a completely different person. She snapped out of her thoughts again and turned around to grab her towel off the rack behind her. When she was met with a door that suddenly snapped off its hinges, and flew by her missing her by a hairs width. Gray came stumbling out from behind the broken door, and he didn't miss Lucy. The collided hard, knocking Lucy back into the bath and Gray along with her. She tried to regain her balance, but Gray hadn't regained his and so they both fell into the bathtub which was sill wet from her shower. The curtain wrapping around them as they did so. Roars of laughter came from Natsu in the lounge room. Lucy was about to start screaming and yelling when the intense stare of Gray Fullbuseter caught her attention. His face was flushed and when she looked at him his face filled with guilt and he immediately looked away. "SHIT" She yelled realising that she was naked, and Gray's body was stuck pressed against hers wrapped in a shower curtain. Her cheeks reddened as she desperately started kicking and screaming trying anything to get free of this hell.  
"Hey calm down Lucy would ya!" Gray now had his eyes closed, but was sure to keep his smirk from her vision. "Moving around like this isn't helping." Lucy didn't pay any attention to his words, she just continued kicking and screaming while babbling on about how crazy they all where.  
Gray pulled his arms out from their stuck position and grabbed both of Lucy's arms. This stunned her enough to stay still.  
"Just hold still" he ordered his eyes still closed. With that Gray made an ice sculpt of a knife and cut them out of the shower curtain. The moment Gray was free he sprung up and rubbed his stomach where Natsu had clearly kicked him through the door. Lucy covered herself with the broken shower curtain, red in the face still. Once she stood up out of the shower, she noticed that her back was actually quite sore. "Ouch" she said, gripping onto it. When she lifted her head up, Gray was holding a towel with an apologetic look on his face. She blushed again, and took it from him.

"What the hell NATSU!" Lucy screamed after covering herself up with the towel. He had been too busy being scolded by Erza (who promised him that he and Gray would have that door fixed before they left of she'd hang them both to dry) to notice the awkward moment she and Gray had just experienced. As always Happy was stuffing his face at the fridge, so he didn't see a thing. _phew_ Lucy thought to herself if Happy had have seen she'd have never heard the end of it.  
"Ice-brains started it." he said childishly folding his arms over his chest.  
"If I didn't get to see an eye full of Lucy naked I would punch your lights out fire beast" Gray joked evilly, really riling Natsu up this time. On purpose of course.  
"Ya pervert!" With that Lucy gave Gray a good Lucy kick, turned around to Natsu and did the same. She then gracefully turned around, and walked toward her room to get changed, she swore just before she shut the door she heard more bickering coming from the two. "I saw up her towel." Gray whispered to Natsu, making him punch the Ice Wizard as hard as he could in the arm.

"Geez, I take back everything I thought in the shower." Lucy was fuming, but mainly from sheer embarrassment. She had to admit none of these awkward and at times costly situations wouldn't happen if she just got a new lock for every window and door in the house. "Ahh who am I kidding?" she whined to the air in her room. "They'd find a way in anyways" the thought brought a smile to her face again.

* * *

"Why are you all here anyway?" Lucy spoke virtually into the oven as she grabbed out the roast she'd been cooking for half the day. Every single time she tried to cook a roast, her house would coincidentally fill with guests.  
"Well, me and Gray just finished a mission in Cressy. Strange place, that. Anyway we decided to stop in and visit considering it'd been a week since we left." Erza explained quite politely.  
"Yeah, we thought here would be more relaxing than the guild hall...I didn't think flame-brain would be home yet. So we where wrong about that." Gray took a dig at his rival. However Natsu ignored it, it was his turn to speak.  
"Me and Happy just got back from our mission yesterday. In the woods just out of town there was this monster terrorising a small village." Natsu began to explain, dramatically. Lucy began to imagine the entire woods burned to a crisp and Mongolia's wood supply shortened by Natsu's flames..yet again.  
"Long story short it wasn't even a monster it was just a crazy guy from the village who wasn't very good at transformation magic, we sent him to Mira, Elfman and Lisana. Hopefully they can sort him out." Happy cut in, a fish hanging out of his mouth.  
"It was boring really but at least Natsu didn't burn anything to ashes."

Lucy smiled at her friends stories as she dished them all out a plate of her food. She'd never been that good of a cook before, she never had to do it. But the more these guys stayed over, the more effort she put into their meals. Loving the praise, and the feeling a good meal gave everyone. At the start there'd been a few horrible attempts, however her friends winced through it trying to convince her they liked it. She admired them all for that.

"What about you Lucy? How was your week?" Gray asked inquisitively, he was staring at her again.

"Well...a-ah." Lucy began to talk but was cut off by the sound of two people climbing in her window. _Oh I wonder who this is_ she said grabbing out two extra plates.  
"What's metal breath doin' here?!" Natsu puffed in anger having smelled Gajeel before anyone heard who it was.

"Whatever I damn want that's what" Gajeel said standing directly behind Natsu and the kitchen table, hands on his hips and a deathly grin on his face. They immediately began cursing and insulting one another.

"Whatever brings you two here" Erza directed her question at Panther Lilly the black Exceed knowing full well that Gajeel and Natsu would bicker for a while.

"Hey you two! If another thing breaks in my house today, you'll all be finding another innocent victim to mooch off of! If there's any of you left that is" Lucy screamed, warning the dragon slayers to mind their behaviour. Not that it ever worked.

"Well you see, Gajeel and I where walking back from some training and he said he could smell all you guys and some good food. He got all offended that he wasn't invited to the tea party."  
"Don't make it sound so gay cat!" Gajeel yelled at his furry friend.  
"Sorry, Gajeel." Lilly laughed before continuing. "One thing lead to another and here we are!"  
Lucy smiled again, their group grew stronger and bigger every day, with the Ice Demon Slayer, Titania Queen of the Fairies, The three dragon slayers, and the exceed they would never be stopped. "Wait, where's Wendy and Carla?" Lucy questioned, realising they hadn't joined like they normally did.  
"Oh they're on a mission Bunny." Gajeel cut in.  
"Who you callin' Bunny?!" Lucy barked. "Grubs up" she added.

Everyone dove into their normal routine, grabbed plates and passed them around. To feed everyone Lucy had to ration her servings, but not a single person was ever ungrateful for her food. "Thanks Lucy!" they all said in unison before indulging.  
"So we saw an interesting new type of magic mobiles today. They actually _store_ your magic power so you can just get in and go!" Gray said excitedly to his friends, he had always loved those things.  
"Wow, that will come in handy for many reasons!" Erza agreed chowing down on her vegetables.  
"Why do we even bother with those things?!" Gajel talked with a mouth full of food "I mean we'd all be able to use our magic somehow to run faster and it'd probably use less power!"  
"Who are you kidding!" Natsu yelled at Gajeel with a mouth full of food himself. "You can't run faster than a magic mobile!"  
"Oh yeah you want to make a bet on that do ya?!" He virtually headbutted his dragon slayer rival.  
"Yep, I'll win!" Natsu said happily, he was about to open his mouth to say more when Erza butted in. All that woman needed where a few words to shut people up. "Quiet now." silence fell over the room. "We are at Lucy's dinner table!" she acted as though she wasn't just as out of control as the rest of them, but if it wasn't Natsu breaking her doors down it was definitely Erza. She'd broken more than Gray and Happy put together, and _that_ was saying something.

All of the Fairies sat together at Lucy's table and talked, sharing stories and laughter knowledge of their quests and serious stages of conversation taking them back to their old fights and foes.

* * *

Dinner had finished, and all the cleaning up was done thanks to help from Gray. Lucy appreciated the help, regardless of the fact she knew he was only trying to get out of fixing the irreplaceable bathroom door. Leaving that job to the only person in the room who was probably not capable of fixing it.

Gajeel Lilly sat together, challenging Erza to a card game, they where very intense in their battle. Lucy wondered if they'd all be staying. _I hope some of them don't mind missing out on bedding._ She thought to herself, knowing one of these days she'd have to go buy more extras or suffer more mornings with a stray who'd found their way into her bed. Most of the time it was Happy, sometimes Happy and Natsu. Erza had once or twice, and even Gray.  
Happy and Natsu sat by the broken door, a darkness weighing over them as they realised they where doomed, they couldn't fix it.  
Gray was hiding somewhere most likely reading her manuscript or trying to stay away from the windows just in case Juvia decided to pop her head in too. Not that this would bother Lucy, unless she found out about the bathroom incident before of course. Then that'd be a different story.

Lucy took a deep breath as she had one last look at her team mates, she was tired it'd been a long day. But this moment was too amazing for her to worry about sleep, she walked over to her couched and joined her friends in their own adventures within her home.  
 _How did I ever get so lucky._ Lucy thought to herself with a smile as bright as the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, just another short about a cool friendship moment between Gajeel and Lucy after he invited himself into her empty place. I hope you enjoy these!  
** **I don't own the rights to Fairy Tail or it's characters but I do enjoy writing about them! :)**

* * *

 **Gajeel's Turn.**

* * *

Lucy walked toward her home in Strawberry street, it was mid day and Mangolia had never looked more beautiful. Although, she always said that when she returned from a job. This time her, Natsu, Happy, Carla and Wendy all went on a quest. It was fairly simple, just returning an old possession to it's rightful owner after it had been stolen from thieves. Most of them where so weak Lucy could have dealt with all of them in minutes. However there who two of them that held much more incredible strength. The fight lasted a few days, cost them more than they earned in damage repairs and Natsu eventually pulverized both of the enemies. Wendy helped a hell of a lot though, she truly was beginning to get much stronger!

Lucy was grateful Natsu and Happy respected her enough to allow her a night alone after such an exhausting journey. She had multiple spirits called at once, several times over the past few days and the effects where really starting to set in. Always the same symptoms, a throbbing head aching bones, a feeling of being drained and dehydrated in one. It was never pleasant, but a good bath and an even better sleep always rejuvenated her.  
As Lucy approached her front door, grabbing her keys out of her pocket she had to wonder if there was going to be someone in her home this time. Usually there was. She tensed her kicking leg, ready to boot them to the curb. Her best bet, if anyone would be Levi or possibly Gray. If it where Erza, there would be no kicking.

"Home sweet home!" Lucy welcomed her apartment, scanning the area. "So far so-" she went to speak before her eyes noticed the person sitting freakishly in the corner of her room. "Oh what the hell!" she screamed, taking a few steps forward trying to think who it would be. It definitely wasn't a female, but it wasn't Gray either.  
"Hey blondie!" to Lucy's surprise Gajeels voice filled the air.  
"Oh! Gajeel, what are you doing in my house...while my doors are locked...and I'm not home..." she said, trailing off in anger. But she wasn't about to kick Gajeel out, there's no way he'd come here without a reason. Although she'd long forgiven his past antics, she wouldn't consider him a close enough friend to pop in and visit without some ulterior motive.  
"Sorry about that Blondie" Gajeel stood up and walked to her couch. "I smelled you where in town, so I came here. If I saw flame breath today I'd punch his brains out."  
Lucy winced at the thought of a fight between Gajeel and Natsu and the destruction it'd bestow on everything around it.  
"Why?" She asked inquisitively  
"No reason Blondie, I'm just pissed off" he said, rubbing his fingers through his long black hair.

Lucy studied her comrade for a short while. Gajeel had such a hard outer layer and yet she knew he was very fueled by his emotions. However, beside that and knowing he is a dragon slayer, she knew next to nothing about him. _Well that's just not good enough_ she thought to herself. A little disappointed that she hadn't tried to close the wedge between them earlier. He was a good person, a trusted ally. He'd earned his symbol ten times over, but beside Levi she didn't really recall anyone else saying that to him.  
"What are ya starin' at me for!" he barked breaking her out of her thoughts.  
"Sorry I spaced out. Well look, I'm hungry I'm going to make food. If there's a reason why you're here we'll talk about it over some food." Lucy didn't ask, she ordered. Gajeel nodded in agreement. _so there is something._

"Where is Panther Lilly" Lucy questioned while she served dinner out.  
"He's at home, I didn't tell no one I was comin' here." He admitted. This got Lucy worried, there must something up he's not okay to share with his closest friend. What could he possibly have to share with her.  
"Well foods ready. AND because I was nice enough to make a trespasser food I think said trespasser needs to explain why he trespassed." Lucy laughed at her feeble attempt to be funny.  
"Thanks for the grub" He thanked before stuffing food into his mouth. "So I've been out and about in Mongolia a bit. I don't normally spend much time in town, too much noise too many smells, not enough Iron." he complained.  
"Anyway, I'm sitting down mindin' my own business and I overhear these people talking about me. Bout how I ain't got no right being in Fairy Tail" he went to continue but Lucy cut him off.  
"Let me just stop you right there, people on the street know nothing about our guild. You earned your place with us, you're one of us now Gajeel. If you don't know this by now I seriously advice you try forgiving yourself."  
Gajeel looked up at Lucy shocked. He blinked a few times, before speaking. "I know I earned my damn place!" He shouted, but inside he couldn't deny his thankfulness for Lucy's words.  
"Well if you know why are you here?"  
"Would ya let me finish Blondee?" Lucy laughed and motioned him to continue apologetically.  
"Anyway, it got me thinkin'. I didn't care about what they said really. I just started wonderin..." Gajeel got awkward. This was a side of him Lucy didn't even know existed. Especially not after seeing his stage presence. She grimaced at the thought of his songs. "Well you're close with Levi...and I just...I was thinkin' do you think she's ever gonna' forgive me. I know her Lackeys aren't. But if the people of Mongolia cant, surely some in Fairy Tail can't...and" He trailed off, scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
"Gajeel" Lucy said in awe of what he was saying. It took her a while to gain her composure but when she did she stood in front of him, towering over him and staring into his eyes intensely.

"Listen to me Gajeel. Levy puts more effort into you than she does into her research and you're to thick to see it. Do you think that is the behavior of someone who can't forgive you? Just wake up a little bit, stop being so brute and you'll see that there's not a single person in Fairy Tail who wouldn't lay their life on the line for you." She then placed her hand with _that_ mark on it over her heart "and we expect the same in return, not pouting about the past. Head up for the future." She sat down, proud of her little speech. Gajeel didn't look up the whole time but she knew he heard what she said. A long silence hung over their heads heavily.

"Thanks Blondee" he said, after a long time. Lucy was washing their plates when she turned and winked at her comrade. "You owe me one."  
"And how am I going to repay ya?" he got straight to the point. Clearly not a man who likes to owe a debt.  
"I want you and Lily to help me with some training. Think you can do that?"  
Gajeel stood up with a broad smile, and yelled at the top of his lungs. "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET EVER ASKING ME THAT BLONDEE!"


	3. Cana's Turn

**I do not own any of Fairy Tail or its characters.  
This is just a little piece between Cana and Lucy I'm hoping you enjoy it. I haven't got a computer with any decent software so if it's a bit poor on the spelling and grammar side I'm sorry. I'm getting my laptop back soon and I'll go through and edit all of these the re-upload.  
**

* * *

Lucy sat in her apartment awkwardly. Eyes darting between the huge array of alcohol on her bench, to Cana the Card Mage and back again. The pair had planned a day out together. It had been some time since they hung out just the two of them. They spent the day walking around Magnolia talking mainly. Popping into various magic and clothing stalls and stores along the way. However mostly they just enjoyed being in one another's company. Lucy adored Cana like an older sister, and she'd basically taken the role. Ever since their bonding before and during the S class trials and Acnologia they'd been just as close as her and the rest of Team Natsu. This made Lucy really happy.

"Ahhh, Cana. I don't think I can drink this much without dying." Lucy had a weight over her head as she spoke timidly. Cana let out a roar of laughter. Of course she'd started drinking hours ago.  
"Oh you'll be fine Lucy. Beside, this was the deal wasn't it!" She continued laughing.

* * *

 ** _Hours before:_**

 **"Cana I think we should have a sleepover. Just us girls you know, it'll be fun!" Lucy spoke to her friend as they traveled back to the guild. Both of them had to swing by to get a few things they'd left there earlier that morning.**

 **Cana stopped walking and looked at Lucy "Aren't we a little old for sleepovers?"  
Lucy blushed "Oh shut up you know what I mean!" she said pointing accusingly at her friend.  
"Okay, I'll have a sleep over with you Lucy!" she smiled, but it turned grim quickly. "But you gotta get drunk with me. I mean proper drunk girl!"**

 **Lucy couldn't say she was taken back. Cana had gotten her drunk plenty but when Lucy had enough she always went home with her pride still in tact. She swallowed anxiously, knowing full well that tonight would be different.**  
 **"Okay you're on!" she said in the end, deciding there was nothing to lose.**

* * *

 _I'm starting to think there's a lot to lose..._ Lucy thought anxiously before picking up a poured glass and taking a swig. She curled her face as she forced herself to swallow. Lucy didn't even like the taste of alcohol.

"There ya go Lucy!" Cana exclaimed whilst pouring her own drink.  
"You're such a pusher Cana!" Lucy teased lightly.  
"Alcohol was meant to create good times Lucy, and that's what we're gonna do tonight! Truth or dare?" She closed her eyes and smiled widely at her friend.  
"Dare" Lucy played along, already feeling tipsy from the half a glass she drank.

Hours had passed and the two only just stopped playing truth or dare. It'd been a fun experience. Both of them shared silly secrets of their childhood. Lucy made Cana eat some old food out of the fridge. Mainly out of payback for making her flash out the window of her apartment. The laughter reminded Lucy of how different her life was now. This wildness that came along with Fairy Tail is what caused her to love it so much. She was so used to everything being in place, being planned and god forbid being anything other than perfect. So when she joined the world of red faces, heated arguments, alcohol fueled evenings and near death experiences. Well, Lucy just fell in love.

"Thanks Cana." Lucy said into the quiet. The two had been laying on her bed back down staring at the ceiling for some time now. The world was partially spinning for Lucy. Their snacks during the night kept her from being too drunk to function.  
"What for?" Cana asked inquisitively  
"Just for tonight, for being my friend. My life wasn't like this before you know? It was so mundane. I never got to do anything fun, and if my dad had it his way I would be married with children by now. When things finally had an opportunity to change he died. So I guess having nights like these keep me going, remind me that life is meant to be wild. And that I'm not some princess. I belong here too!" Lucy's cheeks reddened after she finished talking. She realized how far her ramble went.

Cana sat up, and was now looking at her in shock.  
"Ah, so we're at this stage of the drunk Lucy." she giggled lightly, but then her face turned deadly serious.  
"You know Lucy..there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. I guess that's why I wanted to get us drunk tonight..." she admitted.  
This got Lucy worried, the last time she'd seen Cana act this way she told her she was going to quit the guild. The trials coming up yet, so she knew that's not what was happening here. But still, she worried.

"What is it Cana?"  
"I'm really sorry I dragged you along with my sorry ass. If I didn't piss and moan to you about leaving the guild you wouldn't have lost your father in such a shitty way. I could have picked someone else, I mean I wouldn't have been able to do it without you but still Lucy. I'm really sorry.."  
Lucy watched in awe as tears started to form in the corner of her friends eyes.

"What are you talking about stupid?" Lucy said quite angrily.  
Her tone shocked Cana, caused her to look upward at Lucy eyes widened.  
"I'll be damned if I live in a world where I regret helping my friends! I wanted to go with you because I didn't want to see you leave the guild but mostly because I knew you could become an S class wizard. What happened with Acnologia wasn't your fault. You know that better than anyone else so why are you being so stupid?" Tears started to form in Lucy's eyes as well.  
"I'd do it all over again the exact same way and you should feel the same as well! If I didn't go on that island I would have spent seven years never forgiving myself for not being there with you and how the hell would that have been better? Enough people already suffered don't you think?"  
Lucy's words tamed down and became quite tender. She reached up and rested her hand on the cheek of her best friend and smiled warmly.  
"Besides Cana. We can't change the past even if we wanted to. Things happened the way they did and I'm glad about that. To want things any other way goes against everything Fairy Tail has taught me."

Cana straight out burst into tears. The guilt had obviously been eating at her a long while. Lucy felt bad for raising her voice, however she couldn't deny the sense of happiness she felt to see her friend finally let go of her anguish. Lucy sat up and grabbed Cana into a warm embrace.  
"Thanks Lucy..you're the best egg out of the lot of us." Cana mumbled into her chest.

 ** _The rest of the night consisted of more laughter, tears and embarrassing dares._**


End file.
